BELIEVE  2MIN
by HiddenTale23
Summary: Taemin percaya, tapi tidak dengan Minho - -  uh bad summary ! it's juat a 2min fict from me


Tittle : Believe

Pair : 2MIN

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Rate : NC-15 *gayakin*

Disclaimer : 2MIN punya Tuhan, emaknya, bapaknya, dan SM Ent. Sedangkan say ? Oh please God, I just own the story ToT

Warning : Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Fail!Nc, Typo(s), Abal, Menyebabkan Kematian(?)

Summary : Taemin percaya Minho sangat mencintainya meskipun ada wanita lain disisinya. (Oh God, I'm suck at summary -_-)

Taemin terus menatap keluar jendela. Bukan, bukan hujan-yang memang sedang turun malam itu yang ia lihat. Tapi, seseorang diseberang jalan. Bias terlihat jelas siapa pria itu, meskipun hanya sekedar siluet dan rada buram karna air hujan di jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

Jelas sekali pria itu adalah Minho, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya tengah berpelukan dan mencium kening Jiyeon sebelum wanita itu pergi. Hem.. Minho dan Taemin sudah tinggal bersama sebagai 'suami-istri' sejak 5bulan lalu. Percintaan mereka tak semulus yang orang kira. Mengingat gender mereka yang sama-sama pria, tentu saja keluarga mereka tak setuju. Belum lagi harus merahasiakan hubungan ini dari publik, mengingat profesi Minho sebagai seorang artis. Mereka tak pernah jalan berdua. Sekalinya pernah, pasti banyak orang yang bertanya "siapa dia ?" seraya menunjuk kearah Taemin. Dengan santai Minho menjawab "dia 'adik'ku" dan berlalu pergi. Sakit memang, seringkali Taemin menginginkan Minho memperkenalkannya dengan "ini 'istriku'". Tapi, rasanya tak mungkin. Sekali lagi ia harus ingat kalau suaminya seorang artis yang sedang naik daun.

Taemin menarik nafas, menghapus airmatanya dan memukul dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa sesak. Mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, Taemin buru-buru masuk kedalam selimut, memiringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya berharap Minho mengiranya tidur atau lebih jelasnya.. berpura-pura tidur.

"aku tau kau belum tidur"

Taemin terhenyak. Ternyata tidak semudah itu menipu Minho. Dengan wajah _innocent_-nya ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersender didinding. Minho mulai berjalan mendekati Taemin, duduk disisi ranjang disamping sang 'istri'. Tersenyum. Menunduk menggenggam tangan Taemin sebelum akhirnya memulai percakapan

"maaf"

"untuk apa ?"

"untuk segalanya"

"…..…"

Untuk sesaat keduanya saling terdiam-lagi-. Tenggorokan Minho serasa tercekat. Sedangkan Taemin? Entahlah, yang ia tau matanya serasa memanas saat ini. Ia tau kalau Minho pasti akan mati-matian menjelaskan kejadian yang tadi. Begitulah Minho, ia tak mau Taemin khawatir-err-cemburu mungkin lebih tepatnya. Meskipun Taemin selalu bilang "Aku percaya , Minho". Tapi Minho tetap tidak percaya, ia yakin kalau Taemin cemburu.

"tadi itu.. Manager memaksaku diantar pulang Jiyeon. Tadi siang tiba-tiba saja mobilku rusak. Dan ciuman tadi.. Jiyeon yang memaksaku. Kumohon jangan salah paham apalagi cemburu. Kau taukan saat ini aku tengah digosipkan dekat dengan Jiyeon ? Manager bilang aku harus mendekatinya, hitung-hitung menambah popularitasku. Maafkan aku Taemin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Minho melepas genggamannya, beralih memeluk Taemin yang ia yakini sebentar lagi akan terisak. Dan .. Bingo! Taemin benar-benar menangis sekarang. Menurutnya menangis didekapan Minho lebih menyenangkan daripada ia berpura-pura tersenyum.

"harus berapa kali kubilang? Aku percaya padamu, Minho"

"tapi aku tidak percaya kata "percaya". Aku mencintaimu"

Perlahan tapi pasti Minho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taemin, manempelkan bibirnya di bibir Taemin. Memagut,menghisap, bahkan menjilat. Lidah Minho mulai memasuki goa hangat Taemin, mengabsen gigi pria manis itu satu-per-satu. Menautkan lidah mereka masing-masing sampai bertukar saliva.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taemin"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Minho"

Ucap keduanya setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Tapi tak berapa lama Minho mulai mencium Taemin. Kini ciumannya semakin ganas yang dengan perlahan berpindah keleher mulus Taemin, membuatnya mengerang nikmat. Tangan Minhopun tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus punggung Taemin, dan tangan kirinya sibuk meremas _'treasure'_ sang istri, untuk sekian kalinya membuat Taemin mengerang ah tidak bahkan mendesah nikmat.

Well, sepertinya malam ini kamar mereka akan dipenuhi lagu-lagu nikmat dari mulut Taemin.

BELIEVE

THE END

Oh baiklah, saya tau NC-nya kurang. SANGAT malah -_-" tapi masih nekat publish haha -_-a mohon Reviewnyaaaaaaa xD


End file.
